grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Iskindir Bekele
player: Brian Character Name: Iskindir Bekele Age: 34 Lifepaths: Born Noble, Noble Student, Archivist, Recluse Wizard Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # I ordered the Rhovesian guards that accompanied us in confronting Ravana at Pinklinka's newly acquired land. The guards clearly witnessed the horror that is Ravana, and I ordered them to report to my father, providing him evidence that Ravana does indeed exist and is a threat. He likely still has contacts within the white wizard. I should talk to Narma Soon regarding these other wizards, now that he is no longer affiliated with them. I need the name of the wizard that Ravana killed. Perhaps my father will want a double agent in the white tower that reports directly to him. [something sappy to say to him: "Father! You can be ashamed and disappointed in me; I can accept that. Will you only love and trust me?"] # Sel'aa the mermaid recognizes the symbol for water. Her knowledge on this symbol, and perhaps any information regarding the other symbols may be useful. I must learn to communicate with her. The language barrier is not only foreign, but physical, as her physiology of speech requires water. Bashar has informed me that Prophet Taleeb at the vizier's court in the capital to the west knows a tongues spell. On the trip back to Ishtar from the Dragon Isles, we will make a short detour to the capital so that I can speak with Prophet Taleeb with the Suns of Tomorrow. # Timbreza at the Turned in Book is a Danon scholar that has translated the metal triangle book. He has translated a decent amount of the book, though there is more to be done. He cannot dedicate the necessary time to this task as he has a business to run. I will test out Bashar's plant fertility potion by contacting the remnants of Pinklinka's cult in Shivinath. If the potion helps growth, I will send money and a Spirit Binder instructor (Isn't Ajit's mother a spirit binder?) to Bashar for compensation to develop his plant fertility potion and give myself a return on my investment. # later I have learned about some new ancient societies such as the Sweet Zephyr and the Furious Whistle, likely relating to the wind glyph. There also exists the Church of Misery Falling in Shadow. Pinklinka has been instructed to gain alliance from the mountains, which is related to this same Shadow church. The Orcs occupy much of the mountains. Perhaps Flail knows something of this. I will consult him. We may need to investigate this by travelling west into the mountains and the realm of the orcs. Instincts # I always read a book I have not read. # I always let it be known that my father has an outcast son. # I always have an answer, and it is always correct. Traits # Driven Sorcery - belief 1 # Gifted # Myopic Ob for all visual-based perception tests # Affinity for books and scrolls ancient history # Mark of privilege Artha Fate: 9 Persona: 4 Deeds: 1 Stats & Attributes Wounds Skills Foreign Languages Known: Rhovesian, Shivanathi, Al Aloon Skills Being Learned Spirit Binding - 1/2 test from 6 month downtime. Spells Call of the Deep (derivative of magic whistle) - Passed first reading, extra success reduce time for first reading from 2 months to 18 days (17 days remaining?). 3/5 Practicals (rolled with Ob penalty of remaining practicals) Shards Thunderclap Resources Gear and Possessions Shoes, Clothes, Personal Effects, Travelling Gear Book of Ravana (taken by Ravana!) Metal Triangle Book Heron Book Sweet Zephyr Book Potion of Plant Fertility Property Cash on Hand: 9 Small Cottege Relationships 4rp - Mentor: Mosi Ndidi Idir (Rhovesian) 3rp - Lover: Roshni Sitari (Shivanathi) Father Sonami - Armristar Inquisitor Eamon Finnegan - Danon pirate, impressed by my magical abilities Bashar Sarraf - Ishtarian wizard that I showed spirit binding to and received a plant fertility potion from Category:PC